pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeIce
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# ; " | ' Bardzo proszę aby na mojej dyskusjii, nie było dużymi literami napisane np. Z Roxy. I każdy niech się podpisuje abym wiedziała kto do mnie pisał. Zapraszam Na moją dyskusję ;)' Kategoria:Własna twórczość A czemu Pipi nie ma? Nie wchodzi czy sie "usuneła" ? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:24, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Hejo :3 Właśnie wchodzę na gg. 100px 07:11, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Hej :) Co tam u Ciebie słychać? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 08:54, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) A gites, właśnie zjadłam obiad, pogoda senna i zaraz zasnę XD 100px 14:54, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) możesz przecież wejść na gg.pl 100px 14:59, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Wchodzisz w "preferencje" (u góry strony), gdzie widzisz podpunkt "Podpis" i obok napisu "Niestandardowy podpis" piszesz jaki chcesz, tak jakbyś normalnie pisała. Tylko zrób ptaszka poniżej tekstu do wpisania. Wtedy wystarczy tylko zrobić "~~ ~~" (bez spacji) i będziesz miała prościej. Nie wiem, czy zrozumiałaś, bo się trochę śpieszę. :C PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 15:18, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Próbowałam ci to przed chwilą wytłumaczyć. Nie wiem jak inaczej ci to powiedzieć. :( 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:30, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Ładnie :3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:34, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Fajny. 100px 15:39, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) cześć ;-) czemu nie?? PokeKlara (dyskusja) 15:42, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Myślisz, że ja wiem? 100px 15:43, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) ok ;D a czym się teraz zajmujesz na Buziel Wiki? xD PokeKlara (dyskusja) 15:44, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) głównie swoim anime ;D PokeKlara (dyskusja) 15:47, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) XD 100px 15:48, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie 100px 15:51, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem...fajna kumpela, ma ciekawe pomysły... 100px 16:01, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) ok. 100px 16:04, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Raczej nie. 100px 16:19, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) U mnie Glaceonów O_O 100px 16:23, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem o czym mowa. 100px 16:25, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) 100px 16:25, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) 100px 16:25, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) 100px 16:25, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) 100px 16:25, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) 100px 16:25, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) 100px 16:25, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) się zdarza. 100px 16:51, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ale jeszcze nie teraz... Jestem trochę zajęta. 100px 16:57, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) przepraszam, że tak zwiałam, ale kuzyn przyjechał ;D no sama ;-) tylko katherine zajeła się ViVa ;D a jak ich oceniasz ?? PokeKlara (dyskusja) 18:01, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) cześć ;-) to jak? mam zapisać się do wspomnień? bo nawet nie wiem na czym to polega ;p ''[[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 09:36, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) ok ;p [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 10:00, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) no jasne, że mam ;D [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 10:14, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) tylko nie pamiętam hasłą na fejsa i gg ;D [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 10:17, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) to poczekaj ;D sciągnę Gadu i założe konto xD [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 10:18, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) 13 lat skończyłam w styczniu ;D a co?? [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 10:23, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) 11-tego ;D a ty?? niedługo przyjdę . Brat mnie męczy ... [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 10:30, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) jestem już ;D a coś tam przeczytałam ;p dopisałam się do postaci drugoplanowych. właśnie zaczęłam siebie robić w tym brudnopisie. Mam być kogoś rywalką ?? a tak w ogóle to fajny pomysł - te wspomnienia xD ^^ [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 11:24, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Hej :3. Sorki, że tyle się nie odzywałam, ale długo nie wchodziłam na komputer - Pipi 130px A też dobrze. Planuje nowe anime, ale troche się zaciełam :/ Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:19, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D Ok ^^ A wg jak chcesz to możemy zrobić nasze wspólne anime? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:46, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) No pewnie, że tak ^^ Jedno anime robie sama (ani jedna postać nie bd użytkownikiem, tylko ja je bd robić) A chce zrobić jeszcze jedno właśnie z zapisami i użytkownikami ^^ Myślałam o Unovie xD Więc jakiego chcesz startera i oczywiście resztę pokemonów :D Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:55, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ No to będziemy obie miały Axew na startera XD Hmm... Chyba, żebyś mogła mieć dziewczynke? Tą co w jednym odcinku miała kokardę na ogonie. :P Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:10, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) A i jakie imie dla Dawn? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:11, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) A jak bd miała na imię twoja postać? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:13, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:14, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, to zaraz zrobie tabelki a ty go dodasz :D Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:21, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Mam i fb i gg ^^ To mój nr gg - 35273862 A na fb nazywam sie Karola Maj :D A zerknełabyś na to anime, bo nie wiem co się stało z tabelką ;/ Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:34, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) zrobiłam swoją postać w brudnopisie dla bohaterów ;D mam być kogoś rywalką ?? ^^ [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 16:46, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Heh XD No to tak jak ja :P Mnie odblokują chyba za 5-7 dni i jak to zrobią to ja Ciebie zaproszę ^^ A dodasz ten obrazek Dawn? :D Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:55, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) okey ;D [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 16:59, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Spoko ^^ - Pipi 130px Zapisz się do mojego opowiadania!Click Selene Sorry ,ale nie''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Co dokładnie mam zrobić w tych partach pokemon?????? - Pipi 130px Ok ^^ A siedze i oglądam Julke i przeglądam obrazki odcinków na flib.de :D A ty? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:40, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) cześć ;D przepraszam, że dopiero teraz, ale skończyłam pokemony Klary, są w brudnopisie bohaterów. jak chcesz możesz dodać moją postać do wspomnień. jeśli coś ci się nie podoba możesz to zmienić, albo napisz do mnie, to ja to zrobię ;-) --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'''Infernejp!! ♥]] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 16:37, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. Weszłem na tę stronę i na niej znalazła się moja tabelka przedstawiająca Pokemony. Taka sama jest na mojej stronie, a pamiętam, że pozwalałem to skopiować tylko Mirze...--(Dominikolo) (D) 19:23, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, Mira?--(Dominikolo) (D) 20:11, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Ja chcę tylko wiedzieć kto tu kopiuje i rozdaje jak swoje.--(Dominikolo) (D) 20:18, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Dobra. Zaraz, co?! Fajne Anime? O.o myślałem, że nikomu się nie podoba, ale teraz widzę, że jednak jest w nim nadzieja :D --(Dominikolo) (D) 20:22, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) --(Dominikolo) (D) 20:25, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) ok.--(Dominikolo) (D) 20:27, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) serio? Galeria? A zapytałaś się mnie o zdanie? Na ogół bym ci pozwoliła, ale skoro nawet się nie zapytałaś to NIE MOŻESZ mieć galerii w odcinkach. Mam napisane o surowym zakazie kopiowania. Usuń to, albo zgłoszę adminowi. [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif dzięki Poprawiłam trochę odc 21 i 22 - Pipi 130px I jak Ci się podoba uzupełnienie Iris we Wspomnieniach? Może tak być czy coś jeszcze dodać? A poki mają być te co tylko przy debiucie czy wszystkie jakie Iris złapie w Kanto? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:30, wrz 9, 2012 (UTC) Dodałam na dyskusje xd Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:58, wrz 10, 2012 (UTC) Tak ,tylko mam prośbę. Możesz być koordynatorką? Podaj 3 pokemony i wygląd.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Podaj inny wygląd (Dawn ,nie bo będzie w Sinnoh). Pokemony z ,gdyż tam dopiero wystąpisz. Pikachu niestety nie ,bo jak na razie jest Hoenn(Wyjątek MIka i D'jok). A więc podaj nowy team.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Wygląd Angela. Poki Skitty, Beutifly i Roselia (Treccko nie ,bo będzie ich za dużo)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Hej :) mam tu jeszcze kilka obrazków (te wyszły chyba lepiej) 150px, 150px, 150px - Pipi 130px Ciesze się :) Widziałaś?! Chciałam zrobić ze 3-4 odcinki zrobiłam do 40 :P - Pipi 130px zraz cię dodam ,a pojawisz się dopiero w Hoenn[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Już jesteś na stronie głównej anime. Pamiętaj ,że za każdym razem ,jak pojawisz się w anime ,musisz uzupełnić profil ,jak najszybciej[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Miałabym do Ciebie prośbę co do Iris we Wspomnieniach. A więc Horsea Iris na razie nie będzie pokazywana przez całą serię w Kanto. Pojawi się dopiero w Johto już wyewoluowana w KIngdre. A Charizard i Dragonite mogą juz przy debiucie być w ostatecznej formie ewolucji? Że Iris spotkałyście dosyć późno i już one ewoluowały? Mogło by tak być? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 08:23, wrz 16, 2012 (UTC) THX. [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 09:51, wrz 16, 2012 (UTC) szkoda :( A w histori pisze, że Iris wyruszyła kiedy Dratini już ewoluował w Dragonaira, więc niech on będzie w 2 formie a Charizard w 1 :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:53, wrz 16, 2012 (UTC) Napiszesz SA029?? Plis :3 - Pipi 130px Na razie nie '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png już się robi ;p --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'''Infernejp!! ♥]] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 14:41, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Klara ma Infernape'a a nie chimchara ;p możesz to zmienić ?? ;D [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 14:49, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) aha ;p spoko ;D [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 15:27, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) no właśnie siebie robię ;p 44508469 - proszee! napisz do mnie jeśli chcesz ;D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'''Infernejp!! ♥]] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 15:37, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) miałam, ale mi się znudził więc nie mam ;D ^^ [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 15:53, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) nie mam czasu na razie ;p [[User:PokeKlara|'Kalaa ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'Infernejp!! ♥']] Plik:Pokeklara-infernape3.gif 16:03, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Cześć jestem bratem Pipi o czym możesz już wiedzieć. - Jender To nie prawda że Cie nie lubię, ale napisałaś Trzcinie że "zhakowałam" konto Miki, a to nie prawda. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 08:26, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Ja za tobą przepadam (czyli Ci lubię). Wybaczam i możemy się kolegować. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 08:36, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Po staremu^^''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Nie mam ani jednego ani drugiego. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:22, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, pomagam voltowi Nie, narazie nie. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:27, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Kto ci tak powiedział? Wiedz ,że ja każdego lubię, niektórych więcej ,a niektórych mniej. Odcinków ,to naprawdę mam już duuużo:D Powoli ,kończę unove^^[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Narazie nic. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:32, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) thx :P A jak? Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:36, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz ale nie. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 10:47, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz ^^ - Buizelek (dyskusja) 12:07, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Pojawisz się w "EL009 - Pierwsze pokazy! Ursula i jej Electrike". Wszyscy bohaterowie ,będą cie lubić ,jak każdego (No prawie)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Zobaczę. Jakbyś ,była główną rywalką,to byś ciągle wygrywała ,z Mei ,ale nie jesteś. Jesteś rywalem pobocznym ,czyli granym ,przez usera. Nic ci nie mogę ci obiecać ,bo zawsze wymyślam wynik ,przed pisaniem odcinka. ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Będzie ,jesteś jej rywalką, ale nie główną(Tak ,jak w anime As w Sinnoh miał rywala głównego Paula ,a Barry był pobocznym)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Jestem roznosicielką poczty XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:04, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Hej jest ważna sprawa :| A mianowici chodzi o Vapiego i o nasze Wspomnienia. Wiem, że jesteśmy 3 przyjaciół, ale on wogóle już na bw nie wchodzi, a jak wchodzi to raz na 2 tygodnie przejrzeć i koniec. W pewnym sensie go rozumiem, bo ja też teraz wg nie mam czasu. No, ale do rzeczy...Pomyślałam, żeby zrobić tak, że jakiś pomysł się znajdzie, żeby on odszedł od naszej grópy, a jego miejsce zajmie narazie Jun. Bo ona przynajmieniej pomaga rbić rzeczy, a on np. pojawi się znowu pod koniec Kanto, gdzie będziemy dopingować go w Lidze no naprzykład. Nie wiem. Rozważ to...A tak zmieniając temat to co u cb??? - - Pipi 100px zobacz listę odcinków i zgadnij ;D Ja mam z/w i zaraz znowu będę pisać DM013, mam coś mało dziś czasu, ale do jutra postaram się skończyć :/ Ok może tak być ;) tylko niech wróci na ligę Kanto, alebo my będziemy oglądać ją w TV, albo będziemy go dopingować w lidzę bo ... ;P - Pipi 100px Hej! Nie zachowuję się jak lalunia ): ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 13:41, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoko ;D Aye Sir! Się robi! :3 ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 16:18, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) Teraz jestem. Jak chcesz, to możemy. 'Burn Up, Please''' 09:19, paź 27, 2012 (UTC)